The following description relates to managing a buffer memory that stores nodes of a cryptographic hash tree for a hash-based digital signature scheme.
Cryptosystems are used to communicate securely over public channels. Some cryptosystems provide authenticity through the use of digital signatures. A Merkle Signature Scheme (MSS) may utilize a cryptographic hash tree (e.g., a Merkle tree) and one-time signatures (OTS) to generate and verify a number of digital signatures for one public key.